Past Meets Present
by 53007
Summary: Xion can't remember her former life, but thinks that a girl named Namine can explain. Along her search, she comes across a dangerous gang and thinks that the leader knows more about her when each members dosen't know about a girl named Namine.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Another FanFiction idea by me and as usual, Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix. Will censor language for a T rating.**

**Past Meets Present**

**Prologue: A New Beginning**

It was 11 o'clock late at night as lights from the nearby buildings and businesses each turn off their light while some people where working the graveyard shift. On the streets of Sector 7 was a bar called '7th Heaven' as the bartender and her two young employees were cleaning up the bar. People would come and have lunch with a drink every day and during the late hours, before they would close for the night. "Denzel, are you almost done cleaning those tables?" asked the bartender as she wiped down her counter as clean as she could with a damp white rag.

"I just finished the last one, Boss." said Denzel as he brush his brown bangs out of his blue eyes. The bartender gave him an annoyed looked as Denzel smiled, "Sorry, Tifa."

"Please don't call me boss. Anyways, I think Marlene is still washing the dishes, go help her while I take out the trash. Also, when you two are done get ready for bed." said Tifa as Denzel gave her a nod and headed to the kitchen to help Marlene.

'_It's just like any other night. I open the doors at 10 am and close them at 11 pm, and also deal with the drunk people that can hold their liquor. Tonight felt different for some reason as I tied the bag of garbage and easily lifted the bag out from the large trash bin. I walked over to the side exit that lead to the ally where the dumpster was, but that feeling I had had came true. There by the dumpster was a girl that was only dressed in a dirty white gown eating leftovers from tonight's menu while she was looking at her reflection from a small puddle of water from the rain earlier. I felt sorry for her as I placed the bag next to the dumpster, but she was in her own world that she didn't even noticed me. Then and there I decided to speak to her.'_

"Excuse me, you shouldn't eat that. It's dirty." said Tifa as the girl finally realized her and jump back in surprised as she got her gown even more dirty. Tifa examined the girl and saw the that she had dark hair, but figure it was because she didn't wash it yet as the girl stared at Tifa with wide blue eyes. "If you would like to come inside I can give you better food than the one inside the dumpster." Tifa carefully took a step towards the girl, but in a panic the girl threw the food she had in her hand at Tifa and quickly ran down the dark ally. "Wait! Don't go that way!" but she was already gone. "Great, it's not safe at night, even in the allies."

'_I didn't care about the stain that was on my black leather vest as I quickly ran after the girl. From what I knew she wasn't from around here and if that was her only clothes, than she would be even more in trouble with the drunks that hanged out in these allies. I didn't know which way she had gone, but if I don't hurry and find her, she could be raped by those drunk people.'_

Tifa kept running down the ally and came to a dead end and found the girl being corner up against a brick wall with a drunk man that she had kicked out of her bar for causing trouble. From a distance it sounded like the man was trying to sweet talk the girl into taking off her gown, but when she didn't respond he tried to rip off her gown while the girl cried out as Tifa could hear the gown being torn off her body. She didn't hesitated as she quickly ran up to the man and grabbed his back collar of his jacket and easily threw him away from the girl. "Are you okay?" asked Tifa as she tried her best to cover up the girl with her black apron and what was left of her gown.

"YOU BI***!" shouted the man in a drunken rage as he threw his half empty bottle towards Tifa. She had turned around in time and deflected the bottle away from her and the girl with a single high kick as it shattered next to some trashcans that were knocked down. "DON'T TRY TO SPOIL MY FUN!"

"I already did, twice." said Tifa calmly as the girl cling onto her forearm. "Come on, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Tifa calmly took the girl and lead her away from the man, but he blocked their path and tried to grab the girl. Tifa move the girl away from him as she quickly side kicked his midsection with her right, the head with her left and right, kick him in the chest with her left, and his lower knee with her right, as she kicked him over his head with her left, as she finally finished him off with a back flip kick that sent him into a pile of trash. She didn't let her guard down, although the man was unconscious.

'_The girl didn't run away from me as she cling onto my arm again. She was a teenage girl just like Marlene, but she reacted like a child and I wondered what made her like this. I wanted to ask her some questions, but I wondered if she would even understand me. I lead her back to the bar, more like carried her as I piggyback her to the bar.'_

"Tifa, whose that?" asked Denzel as he noticed the girl on Tifa's back when she returned. The girl hid her face from Denzel as Marlene came out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"I don't know, I just found her in the ally. Marlene, get the bath ready for her while me and Denzel prepare a meal for her." commanded Tifa as Marlene rushed upstairs to the bathroom while Tifa placed the girl on a stool by the bar as Denzel went into the kitchen to start cooking a deluxe cheeseburger with fries. Tifa didn't leave the girl's side as she took a clean rag from under her counter and soaked it with water. When she dampen the rag she gently left the girls head up and washed her face clean. "You're a pretty girl, but I want to know what your name is."

"Name…?" said the girl in a quiet whisper as she thought for a moment. "Name…"

"You don't remember?" asked Tifa as the girl whispered 'name' once more.

"Remember…" said the girl as Tifa smiled at her.

"You had a rough night. Maybe, you'll remember tomorrow." said Tifa as Denzel came out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand and placed it on the counter in front of the girl. When she saw the food she quickly grabbed the burger and scarfed it down in seconds and stuffed her mouth with a handful of fries. "Slow down, you might choke." said Tifa as the girl ate slower. "Denzel get her another glass of water."

"Sure." said Denzel as he took a clean glass off the rack and fill it with water and placed it in front of the girl. After she had finished, Tifa lead the girl up to the bathroom and told Marlene to get some clean clothes for her that were her size. The girl hesitated as Tifa tried to remove the torn gown from her body, but Tifa reassured her that she wouldn't hurt her as she finally took off the gown and stepped into the warm bathwater. Tifa then started to scrub every inch of her body with soap as the girl became nervous when Tifa washed her hair.

"It's okay, I won't drown you." said Tifa with a reassuring smile as she gently leaned the girls head back so she could rinse off the shampoo. "There, you're all clean. Wait, I'll get a towel." Tifa left the bathroom to get a towel and returned to the bathroom with Marlene as she held clean folded pajamas that she placed on the small counter. "Marlene, help me get her out of the bath." Marlene gently took a hold of one arm as Tifa took the other and they both took the girl out of the tub. Tifa quickly dried the girl off with the towel and placed Marlene's clothes on the girl that fitted perfectly. "Come on, you can sleep in my bed."

Tifa took the girl to her room as Marlene drained the dirty bath water and pick up the dirty gown and the towel and placed them in the laundry basket that was next to the bathroom door. She was about to leave, but noticed a paper tag on the floor. She examine it and went to Tifa's room. When Marlene entered the room the girl was already fasted asleep as Tifa watched her. "Uh, Tifa. Is this the girl's name?" asked Marlene as she handed the paper to Tifa that had 'No. IX' printed on it.

"No, I don't think so, but we don't know her name, neither does she." said Tifa as she examined the paper than took a pen from her bedside table and wrote on the paper. "But we'll call her this name until she remembers her name." Tifa handed Marlene the paper back to her.

"Xion. That's a good name." said Marlene as Tifa stroked Xion's long hair. "So, what do you suppose happen to her?"

"I can't say for sure, probably she has amnesia, but I've noticed that she reacts like a child and maybe she thinks as one." said Tifa while Marlene quietly left the room. "So, what's your story?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Greetings, so this is the prologue of my new story and I'll post more later on. Anyways, please comment, but no flames. So I'll see you until then.**


	2. Chapter 2: Payday Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix. Rated T.**

**Past Meets Present**

**Chapter 1: Payday Visit**

"_I've always like the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair. I've always felt at peace with the wind blowing against me as I drove to my destination while the warm air beat against me also. It's that time of year, it's time I'd visit my old comrade as I entered the parking lot of the Golden Saucer."_

Xion turned off the engine of her motorcycle and removed her black helmet to reveal her short raven hair and a pair of sunglasses that she had worn under the helmet. She checked around the parking lot as happy families made their way inside the amusement park. Xion got off her bike and placed her helmet on the handle bars and made her way to the casino, but the bouncers that stood guard by the entrance asked her for ID. Xion smile and dug into her side pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a fake ID. She showed it to the bouncer as he examined it and looked at Xion and gave her the card back. "Please enjoy yourself."

"_I smiled at him and made my way inside the casino and was greeted by the smell of cigarette smoke while people chatted as they played different types of games in hope of making the jackpot or winning a new car. I wasn't in the mood for gambling as I made my way to the VIP lounge. I was greeted by a bodyguard that was dressed in all black clothes as he stood in front of a black door as he held up his hand to stop me from entering, but what he didn't realize was the small knife that I had hidden under my sleeve as I quickly sliced open his jugular. He fell to the floor already dead while I made my way into the VIP lounge. Inside the dim lit room was some business people that sat back and enjoyed a dance from the girls while some flirted with the girls that were sitting at the bar."_

"Xion, how nice of you to visit." said a man that was dressed in a black business suit as he placed an arm around Xion's small waist. "Have you decided to take my offer?"

"No, that's not why I'm here, Luxord." said Xion as she finally removed her sunglasses. "Can we talk in private?"

"Come." said Luxord as he held onto Xion's hand and lead her to his office on another level of his casino. When they arrived at the office door, Luxord held open the door for Xion as she made her way inside with Luxord following her as he closed the door behind him. Xion removed her jacket to reveal a black leather pants and a loose silky black spaghetti top as she placed her jacket on a black couch and took a seat while Luxord went over to his mini bar and poured him and Xion a drink. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sure you heard what happened to Zexion." said Xion as she took the drink from Luxord while he sat in the next chair across from Xion. He took a swig of his strong liquor and nodded as he placed his glass cup on the black coffee table. "The new reporters claimed that he was crush by the bookshelf inside his store."

"But I'm sure you know the real reason. Like Vexen and Leaxeus, he was murdered and the media claimed that their deaths were accidental." said Luxord as he picked up his drink. "A toast to our dead comrades."

Xion followed Luxord actions as they both took a drink in honor of Zexion. Xion watched as Luxord drank down all his liquor while Xion only took a sip. "How long has it been since we've last saw the whole gang."

"It's been half a year." said Luxord as he took another drink and sat up. He reached into his pockets and started to shuffle a deck of cards in his hands than finally drew five. "In great numbers our gang is dangerous, but some of us can be useless."

"And where do we fit into that category?" asked Xion as she placed her drink on the coffee table. "I can understand me and Roxas are in one category because of our skills."

"Right, your swordsman skills and his." said Luxord as he drew two cards with his other hand and placed them on the table in front of him. "As for the rest of us, we're completely different." he flick his wrist and the cards disappeared. "So if your not here to take my offer, than why are you here in the first place?"

"Do you know a girl named Namine?" asked Xion as she put her cup on the table and stood up to walk around the chair Luxord was sitting on until she stood behind him. Luxord thought for a moment and turned to face Xion.

"Nope. I never heard a name like that." said Luxord while he faced the opposite direction as a question popped into his head and asked out loud. "Why the sudden change of subject?" as he took a sip of his drink.

"Just curious." said Xion as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "You know, Zexion said the same thing." Luxord had stop drinking his drank as Xion quickly snapped his neck. "To bad. I thought you would be more helpful." Xion scanned the office and went to the mini bar to get one of the bottles that was still full. She then checked his desk and found a pack of cigarettes. "You won't mind if I smoke do you?" said Xion as she placed the cigarette into her mouth and lit it. She then took the bottle over to Luxord and pour the liquor on his dead body. "You know what they say about smoking and drinking alcohol. It kills, but according to Axel, fire can purify anything it touches." Xion fling the cigarette on Luxord's soaked body as he quickly erupted into flames. Xion quickly grabbed her jacket as she ran out of the office and made her way to the VIP lounge. She slowed her pace down while putting on her sunglasses and jacket as she went through the casino. Once she was outside in the parking lot people where running in a panic as shouts for help and screams could be heard inside the casino. She looked back and saw the flames rip through the roof as she smiled evilly. She started the engine to her bike and sped off through the desert on the lonely black road.

"_How did I end up like this? I sometimes wonder the same thing, but I think it all started five years ago. When I used to live in Midgar with my adopted family."_

**Midgar: Tifa's Story**

"_The next day I closed the bar early to take the girl to the hospital and then head over to the police station to see if she would be on record with the database, but I didn't get my hopes up as I held Xion's hand and lead her through the busy streets. Xion was a strange kid in a way, but guess it was because she was amazed by how large the city was. I walked with her, but when she stop to look at something that caught her eyes, I took a look at what she was looking at"_

"That is a monument of a mentor that fell from the sky a long time ago when Denzel and Marlene where about ten." explained Tifa as she let go of Xion's hand as she slowly followed her to the golden mentor. "It nearly destroyed the earth, but with the help of Holy and the planet's lifestream it stop the mentor and destroyed it. Many people had lost their lives and some where missing while others were effected by a disease called the Geostigma." said Tifa as Xion walked up to the monument and examined the bundle of flowers. "All the more reason to have you tested and to find out what happened to you. Come on."

"_I took her hand and walked with her to the hospital as Xion stared in awe when we passed by street markets that was really crowded with kids and their families. I gripped her hand tight, but I was still gentle with her."_

"Ti…Fa." said Xion as Tifa stopped in her tracks and was amazed that Xion knew her name. Tifa felt overwhelm and happily hugged Xion while patting her on the head. When Tifa calmed down a bit she noticed that Xion was looking between a dark ally. Xion could see at the very end a man was coughing like crazy and wouldn't stop. He finally threw up a gallon of dark fluids and collapsed to the concrete, not moving.

"He's dead." whispered Tifa as she pulled Xion along. When they were by themselves Tifa turned to Xion. "That man back there had Geostigma. It couldn't be helped, there is no cure for his disease."

"No…cure…?" said Xion as Tifa nodded while they continued to head to the hospital.

"_We had finally arrived to the hospital as I lead Xion to the desk that had a nurse behind it. I explained to her about Xion's condition and also requested that she be tested for Geostigma. The nurse then handed me a clipboard to fill out as I took Xion by the hand and had her sit down with me."_

"Okay, this shouldn't be to hard." said Tifa as she click the pen and firmly gripped the clipboard as Xion stared at her. "Let's start with this question, how old are you?" Tifa could see that Xion stared at her, but she knew that she was trying her hardest to remember. "What's your age?"

"Age…" said Xion slowly while looking away from Tifa and examined the people that where coughing. Some of them looked as if they had breathing problems while a small kid sneezed.

"You look like you're about 14." said Tifa with a guess as she wrote down her age. She then fill out the rest of the paper and just wrote down any information about Xion as best as she could. Xion watched as Tifa got up from the chair and handed the clipboard back to the nurse. The nurse then instructed Tifa to wait until they called her. They waited for hours as the people before them were called one by one. The waiting room was starting to get less crowded as a boy with his mother left when they got a medicine bag. When the nurse called Xion's name Tifa followed her to a small room as they measured her height, weight, and checked her temperature that read normal. When they were done the nurse told them to wait again. Half an hour later they called Xion, but this time they lead her to another room as the nurse explained that the doctor will be with them shortly.

"_I told Xion to sit on the table as the doctor finally came into the room with a folder in his hand as he greeted me and Xion with a smile."_

"Hello, my name is Dr. Even." said Dr. Even as he took a seat on a chair and opened the folder. "So it says here that you brought in this girl because she doesn't know anything about her and to have her tested for any signs of Geostigma. Is that right?"

"Yes, that sounds right, I didn't know what to call her, but for now I call her Xion." said Tifa as the doctor nodded. He stood up and dug into his lab coat pockets to retrieve a pen size flashlight as he held up his other hand and pointed with his finger.

"Okay, can I get you to look at my finger." said Dr. Even as Xion did as he instructed while he used the flashlight to examine her eyes. "Her vitals look normal. Let's test her for any signs of Geostigma."

Dr. Even explained that he needed to draw blood as Tifa held onto Xion as the doctor managed to draw blood. He then called a nurse to take the blood sample to the lab to be tested. He then told Tifa that they were going to have Xion go through an MRI scan and have her X-rayed. Along the way to Imaging Radiology, another nurse asked Tifa questions about Xion to which she respond to a 'no' to every question. They arrived to another room that was larger then the one Xion was in before.

"Okay, Xion I need you to lay down and remain very still for a couple of minutes." said Dr. Even as Xion did what the doctor asked. Again Xion and Tifa waited as the last of the X-ray picture was taken. By the time all testing was complete, Xion and Tifa were once again waiting in the small room. Dr. Even finally arrived with a large folder as he put the X-ray film on a wall that lit up. "Okay, So the testing are done and I'm glad to say that Xion's blood sample was negative for Geostigma. But with her X-ray scans we've conclude that she has Psychogenic amnesia. As you can see in these images showing cerebral damage to the cortical areas known to be associated with long-term memory."

"Is there a possibility that she'll recover her memory?" asked Tifa as Dr. Even explain that it may be a 50-50 chance, but it's not possible.

"The best treatment that I would recommend would be dream analyses from a Psychoanalysis and relaxation techniques, but I want you to examine her actions and try to figure out where she came from." said Dr. Even as Tifa nodded in understanding. "Head to the police station and check to see if anyone posted a missing person report."

"Thank you doctor. I'll take her tomorrow." said Tifa as the doctor quietly left the room. The night air was cool as Tifa and Xion headed back to the bar as the street markets started to close down for the night. The bar was in view with the lights still on that came from upstairs and downstairs. Tifa knocked on the door to see if either Denzel or Marlene were still awake, but when there was no respond, Tifa dug into her pockets to retrieve her keys. "Well, let's get some food and I want you to go to bed. You'll need your strength for tomorrow. Okay?"

"_Xion nodded as if she could now understand me. I let her in and followed her into the bar and closed the door again to lock it up. I told Xion to wait by the bar while I cooked up something for her to eat and left her a blank sheet of paper with crayons. She had hamburger and fries last night, so I decided to make her and me a bowl of beef stew with biscuits. Once I finished, I placed the bowls on a serving platter with two cups of water and easily balance the tray back to where Xion was sitting."_

"Okay, I hope you'll like this." said Tifa as she placed the bowl and cup in front of Xion while she reached under the counter for some spoons. "My very own recipes for my world famous beef stew." Xion looked at the bowl while she grabbed the spoon and slowly ate the stew. Tifa was relived once Xion ate more of the stew as she join her also.

"Who…am…I?" asked Xion as she slowly stirred her soup with sad eyes.

"I don't know yet." said Tifa as she examined the paper that Xion was drawing on. "Don't worry, sweetie. I promise that we'll find out together." Xion only glance that her food as she kept stirring. Tifa place her spoon down and started to examine the paper better and saw that Xion drew a star.

"_We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but when I checked the clock, it had only been a couple of minutes. It must be frustrating for Xion, a past long forgotten and not remembering anything about who you are. With no idea who your parents were or friends. Maybe for now I can show her a method for relaxing that was taught to me when I was about her age."_

"Xion." said Tifa as Xion stopped stirring her soup and looked to Tifa. "I want to show you a method that will help you relax. So, will please stand up." smiled Tifa as Xion stood up with her. Tifa instructed Xion to turn around as she took a hold of her hands and had her spread her feet apart. "Okay, with every movement you make, I want you to breathe slowly. Just follow my actions and remember how I move. If you want, you can step on my toes." Xion placed her feet on top of Tifa's sneakers as Tifa held onto Xion as she began to used Xion like a puppet and started to control her movements with her own. Tifa could hear Xion's slow breathing as she twist and turn in all directions while slowly waving her hands along with Xion's until Tifa finally ended the odd dance. "Okay, now you try by yourself."

"_I watched as Xion began to form the posture and slowly moved from one direction to the next. I was amazed that she learn the whole thing with every movements with her hands and feet as she finally ended."_

"That was amazing, but remember to breathe with every movement." said Tifa as she stood in the posture again. "Alright, let's try again." Xion stood in the same posture as Tifa and started to mirror Tifa's movement with your own while they're breathing was steady. This method continued late into the night as Xion became very tired and decided to get some sleep as Tifa stayed in the bar to clean the dishes that they used.

"_As I washed the last bowl, I began to wonder about Xion's drawing of that star. Maybe that star was something that she remembered from her past, but I guess Xion just sees the drawing as just a star and nothing more. When I got done washing the dishes, I walked over to the computer that was setup for guest when they wanted to check there e-mails or sent off important documents. I looked into legends of stars and got over a million of results as each one described them as lucky charms, bad omens, jewelry, and advertisements for toy stars that either light up or glow in the dark to Ninja star weapons. I also read more information about Xion's amnesia and found out why she was able to do the same movements, but the thing that caught my eye was the cause for her amnesia. My theory was that something horrible had happen to her that made her forget her name and all other things about her life."_

Tifa eyes started to feel heavy as she let out a yawn while shutting down the computer. She made sure that all the windows and doors were lock, checked the stove in the kitchen, and lastly turned off the lights. She made her way to her room as she checked in on Denzel and Marlene to find them fast asleep in their own beds. She let out a sigh and another yawn as she went to her room to find Xion asleep also. She smiled to herself for no reason and sat on her bed to take off her sneakers as she finally laid back and felt Xion shift her weight around to make room. Tifa didn't close her eyes yet as she stared at the ceiling, "I wonder if it's best if you forget the horrible thing that happen to you."

**Continued…**

**A/N: Please review and leave a comment, but no flames. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
